


Sige, isagad mo

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Isang Linggong Pag-ibig, Jeepney Love Story ni Yeng Constantino lang ang peg, M/M, Maharot po si Ryusui, Maharot talaga, Modern AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: "Sarap naman po ng buhok mo, kuya. Wala ka man lang panulak?"In which rich kid Ryusui has to use public transportation to get home and he meets this guy with long hair.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Sige, isagad mo

Panibagong araw nanaman at siyempre, may pasok si Ryusui. Ayos lang naman iyon sa kanya, wala namang kaso iyon.

Isa lang talaga problema niya.

Nilalagnat si Francois.

Oo, nag-aalala si Ryusui at wala siyang balak na patrabauhin si Francois. Kayang-kaya naman nyang kumilos para sa sarili niya. May maghahatid pa naman sa kaniya papunta sa paaralan pero walang magsusundo kasi kasama na ng driver nila yung magulang nya sa hapon pero hindi iyon ang tunay na problema.

Ang munting problema ng mayamang nilalang na ito?

Hindi siya sanay sumakay ng jeep.

Pero, ayun nga, alangan namang sunduin pa sya ni Francois eh may sakit nga yung tao.

Malaki na sya, kaya na nya 'yon.

Kakayanin nya.

Kaya bakit sya nahihiyang magtanong kina Gen kung paano sumakay sa jeep?

"Mga pre," Panimula niya. "Pano ba sumakay ng jeep?" Natigilan ang pagtatawanan ng kaniyang barkada sa kaniyang tanong. Napatingin sila sa isa't-isa, pabalik sa kaniya, at saka nagtawanan muli.

"Seryoso ba 'yang tanong mo?" Halakhak ni Senku.

"Seryoso, wala akong alam. 'Di pa talaga ako nakakasakay sa jeep kahit isang beses sa buhay ko." Sagot niya.

"Simple lang naman 'yun." Paninigurado ni Gen sa kaniya. "Tignan mo muna siyempre kung saan bumibiyahe and jeep. 'Pag di ka sigurado tanong mo lang si manong driver, sasagutin ka naman 'nun."

"Sana all sinasagot." Narinig nilang pagbulong ni Chrome na naging dahilan ng tawa nila.

"Tapos," Pagdaragdag ni Ukyo noong sila'y kumalma. "Sakay ka lang tas siguraduhin mo lang na di ka magwa-one two three. 'Pag malapit ka na doon sa bababaan mo, sabihin mo lang 'Manong, para po!' Tapos, tapos ka na."

"'Wag mo rin kalimutang sabihin kung ilan yung bayad at kung saan ka bababa 'pag pinaabot mo yung bayad mo. Pero mayaman ka naman kaya ayos lang sigurong kulang ang sukli sa'yo." Biro ni Chrome.

Pagtapos ng mga klase nila, hinanap na ni Ryusui yung jeep na sasakyan nya sa mga nakaparada at nagaabang sa gilid ng kalye sa harap ng paaralan nila. Nakita niya sa gilid ng isang jeep na nakasulat yung lugar nila kaya dali dali na syang sumakay. Umupo sya sa dulo dahil wala pa namang nakaupo doon at pinaabot na niya ang bayad, sinunod naman niya ang payo ng kaniyang mga kaibigan at sinigurado rin niyang meron siyang barya at parang nakakahiya namang mag-abot ng isang libo sa jeep. Umandar na yung jeep at ayos lang si Ryusui, nakaupo naman ng maayos dahil maluwag pa ang sinasakyan niyang jeep. Maya-maya ay tumigil ito at huminto sa harap ng isa pang building. Pamilyar ito kay Ryusui dahil parte pa ito ng eskwelahan nya na hiwalay sa main campus dahil mas nakapokus ito sa Sports Track ng Senior High program ng school. Hindi na nya binigyang pansin yung mga umakyat sa jeep hanggang sa may tumabi sa kanya na isa. Matipuno ang pangagatawan at ramdam ni Ryusui yung mga muscle nya sa braso dahil nagsiksikan na rin ang mga pasahero sa jeep. Hindi nga lang makita ni Ryusui yung mukha dahil nakababa ang mahabang buhok ng estrangherong ito at natakpan ang mukha. Umandar muli ang jeep at tumitig na lamang si Ryusui sa labas ng kaniyang sinasakyan. Unti-unting bumaba ang mga tao at sa pagbaba nila ay naramdaman nyang lumayo ang kaniyang katabi dahil lumuwag na sa loob ng jeep. Sumimangot si Ryusui dito dahil sa totoo lang may naramdaman siyang kilig noong magkadikit sila ni kuya.

Opo, may taglay na harot si Ryusui na minsan nang nauwi sa charot.

Pero ayon nga, lumayo si kuya at dahil wala nang nakaupo sa bandang harap ng jeep ay malaya nang nakakadaloy ang hangin paloob. Binuksan ni kuya yung bintana na malapit sa kaniya at doon na nagsimula ang piyesta. Sinampal ng buhok ni kuya si Ryusui at kung hindi sya nakaupo sa dulo ay sana nakalayo pa sya pero hindi na bale mabango naman buhok niya at mahahalata naman nya siguro na nakikiliti na pala ng buhok nya ang katabi nya. Kaya lang noong bumilis ang takbo ng sakay nila, mas tumindi ang wagayway ng long hair ni kuya at kalaunan ay pumasok na ito sa bibig ni Ryusui.

 _'Wow lasang lasa ko pa yung pawis mong maalat-alat.'_ Tinapik ni Ryusui yung balikat ng may-ari ng buhok.

"Sarap naman po ng buhok mo, kuya. Wala ka man lang panulak?" Inis niyang sabi. "Ano 'to, BJ lang? Sige, isagad mo pa, ano?" Noong panahong iyon ay tila nawala ang lahat ng bwisit sa katawan nya noong humarap na sa kanya yung kausap niya.

"Ay, sorry. Hindi ko sinasadya, pasensya ka na nasanay na kasi akong ako nalang natitira sa jeep pag nasa bandang palengke na ako. Sorry po talaga." Tumango nalang si Ryusui at hinawi ni kuya yung buhok niya sa kabilang gilid para hindi na matamaan si Ryusui.

_'Hala, ang gwapo.'_

Nung sumunod na araw, tinanong niya yung mga kaibigan niya kung meron ba silang mga kakilala sa Sports track.

"Si Kohaku, tapos sina Hyoga at Homura, pati si Matsukaze. Marami naman tayong kilala don, bakit? Lilipat ka?"

"Hindi may nakasabay lang kasi ako kahapon sa jeep pero di ko sya kilala."

"Ano ba itsura?" Tanong ni Senku.

"Matangkad na maskulado tapos mahaba ang buhok nya."

"Babae o lalaki?" Tanong naman din ni Chrome.

"Lalaki." Matipid na sagot niya.

"Aahh!" Sambit ni Senku. "Si Tsukasa siguro yung tinutukoy mo."

"Teka may picture ako dito na kasama namin sya nung minsang pumunta ako sa archery event ng Sports track." Nilabas ni Ukyo yung cellphone niya at pinakita kay Ryusui ang litrato. "Sya ba?"

"Oo sya!" Pagkumpirma nito. "Tsukasa pala pangalan niya."

"Oo, nag-usap ba kayo o ano? Parang iba yung interes mong malaman ang pangalan niya. Hindi ako naniniwalang ng dahil sa nakita mo siya at dahil sa hindi mo sya kilala eh, gusto mo nang malaman ang pangalan niya." Ngisi ni Gen sa kaniya.

"Nasungitan ko din kasi kaya lang nahiya din naman ako agad pero 'di na ako nakapag-sorry." Bulong ni Ryusui.

"Ay nako, hala ka. Mabilis pa naman magtanim ng sama ng loob 'yon! Bumawi ka sa kaniya hindi maganda na may galit yung tao sa'yo." Pagbabala ni Gen.

"Anong pwede kong gawin?"

"Favorite nun kwek-kwek, libre mo tas magsorry ka nalang. Mabilis din naman magpatawad 'yon." Sagot ni Senku.

"Sige, mga brad. Salamat bibili nalang ako mamaya sa may canteen sa uwian." Nauna nang umalis si Ryusui sa dahilang may quiz pa sya sa susunod na subject niya.

"Hindi naman nagtatanim ng sama ng loob si Tsukasa? Mabait naman 'yon ah?" Naguguluhang tanong ni Chrome.

"Umamin nga kayong dalawa ginawan niyo ng paraan para mag-usap sila no?" Tinaasan ng kilay ni Ukyo si Gen at Senku na parehong nakangiti.

"'Yaan mo na, nakakaexcite kaya 'to." Tawa ni Senku.

Nanginginig yung isang binti ni Ryusui habang naghihintay siyang umandar yung jeep. Yung jeep na sinakyan nya kahapon ang sinakyan niya ulit ngayon at nakaupo nanaman siya malapit sa pasukan at labasan. Bitbit niya ang isang plastic na may dalawang plastic cup na lamang sampung pirasong kwek-kwek. May kasama din itong dawalng maliit na supot na may dalawang klase ng sawsawan. Sinamahan niya rin itong isang bote ng tubig at pati na rin ng softdrink. Umandar ang jeep at mas lalong kinabahan si Ryusui lalo na noong tumigil na ito sa harap ng Sports track building ng paaralan niya. Nakiusap siya sa katabi nya na umusog at 'yon nga, umupo ulit si Tsukasa sa tabi niya.

"Uy," Mahinang pagsiko ni Ryusui. "Pasensya ka na doon sa kahapon, hindi ko sinasadyang sungitan ka."

"Ano ka ba? Wala iyon, ikaw nga 'tong natamaan ng buhok ko." Hindi alam ni Ryusui kung totoo bang ayos lang at tila laging seryoso yung mukha nitong si Tsukasa.

"Eto sana pambawi." Inabot niya yung balot ng kwek-kwek na tinitigan ni Tsukasa.

"Ay 'wag na, nakakahiya." Tanggi niya.

"Hindi, sige na binili ko talaga 'to para sa'yo. Sabi kasi nila Senku na paborito mo raw ito kaya binilhan kita."

"Kilala mo si Senku?"

"Oo, nakakasama ko siya sa building ng mga strand ng Academic track. ABM kasi ako."

"Ano ba pangalan mo? Ako nga pala si Tsukasa Shishio." Inabot ni Tsukasa yung kamay niya para makipag-kamay kay Ryusui.

"Ryusui Nanami." Tinanggap naman niya yung kamay ni Tsukasa na may halong kilig kasi nga, sa totoo lang, malantod talaga si Ryusui.

Hindi na sila nag-usap pa pero masaya pa rin naman siya dahil sa huli ay tinanggap ni Tsukasa yung kwek-kwek.

Miyerkules na at pangatlong araw na ni Ryusui na uuwi sa pagcommute. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo, nakakasabay niya si Tsukasa pauwi at pagkatapos ng kanilang pag-uusap kahapon, mas lumalim ang interes ni Ryusui sa kanya.

"Sigurado po ba kayo na ayos lang po sa inyo ang umuuwi gamit ng jeep? Masusundo ko naman na po kayo ngayon." Tanong ni Francois.

"Hindi na, baka mabinat pa po kayo. Kahit next week nalang ulit tas magpahinga ka nalang ngayong linggo." Sabi niya.

"Hi." Simpleng bati ni Ryusui nung sumakay si Tsukasa. "Kamusta ka?"

"Ayos lang naman, ikaw?"

"Ayos lang din, salamat sa pagtatanong." Nginitian ni Ryusui si Tsukasa at baka sakaling gumaan naman ang loob nito pero hindi nawala ang seryosong ekspresyon nito sa mukha. "Anong ginawa niyo ngayon sa mga klase mo?"

"Nagpractice lang naman ulit halos buong araw. May cheerdance activity kasi kami at malaki din epekto nun sa grade namin kaya gusto naming maperpekto."

"Isa ka siguro sa mga nagbubuhat ng mga babae 'no?"

"Oo pero mas madalas yung pagtumbling at pagtalon-talon ko. Marami naman kasing malakas samin na kayang buhatin at saluhin yung mga babae kaya para may dagdag na excitement sa performance namin, may mga tatumbling"

Buong biyahe ay nag-usap nalang sila at kahit na gan'on lang iyon, masaya na si Ryusui.

Noong sumunod na araw naman ay Huwebes na at nandoon ulit siya sa parehong jeep sa parehong puwesto. Noong sumakay si Tsukasa, binigya siya nito ng munting ngiti na naging dahilan ng kilig ng maharot na nilalang na nagngangalang Ryusui.

"Kamusta ka?" Nauna nang tanong ni Tsukasa kaya lalong lumakas ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya.

"Ayos lang din, ikaw ba?"

"Ayos din, medyo pagod pero masaya kasi unti-unti na naming napeperpekto yung cheerdance namin. Ay, oo nga pala," Pahabol nito. "May sasabihin ako sa'yo."

Naghalo naman ang kaba at kilig ng lola niyo.

"Ano, iyon?"

"'Di ba napansin mo naman tayong dalawa nalang natitira sa jeep pag umabot na tayo doon sa may bayan?" Tanong niya.

"Oo, napansin ko naman," Sagot niya. _'Saan papunta 'tong tanong_ mo?' Isip niya sa kaniyang sarili.

"Kasi once a month may pagtitipon yung mga matatanda doon sa lugar namin kaya mapupuno 'tong jeep mamaya. Ayos lang ba na sumabit ka rin mamaya? Npaupuno talaga 'tong jeep at wala tayong masasakyan doon kaya sabit lang talaga yung choice natin."

"Oo naman!" 

_''Kala ko naman kung ano.'_

"Tapos ihahatid na kita hanggang doon sa babaan mo." Tila tumigil bigla ang mundo ni Ryusui noong sinabi ito ni Tsukasa.

"Ha? Bakit?!" Natatarantang sagot ni Ryusui.

"Para masigurado kong hindi ka malalaglag." Mahina niyang tawa. "Nakausap ko kasi sina Senku at nakwento nila sa akin na hindi ka nga sanay sumakay ng jeep. Ayoko namang mapahamak ka dahil niyaya kitang sumabit."

"Nafafall nga na yata ako eh." Bulong ni Ryusui.

"Ano 'yon?"

"Wala, sabi ko 'di naman siguro ako malalaglag. Kaya di mo na ako kailangang samahan kasi nauuna kang bumaba lalayo ka pa sa uuwian mo." Paglilinaw niya.

"Ayos lang talaga sa akin kaya 'wag mo na akong alalahanin."

Maya-maya bumaba na silang dalawa at inalalayan yung mga lolo at lola sumakay sa jeep.

 _'Nice, dagdag pogi points 'din to.'_ Hambog niyang naisip.

"Mga iho, amin na muna bag niyo para wala kayo masyadong aalahanin diyan. Kami na muna hahawak."

"Salamat po." Sabi ni Ryusui at inabot nila ang kanilang mga bag.

"Handa ka na ba?" Tanong ni Tsukasa at tumango na lamang si Ryusui. "'Wag kang kabahan, kapit ka lang ng mahigpit." Kinuha niya yung kamay ni Ryusui at ginabay ito sa hawakan.

"Ganyan, para sigurado tayong ligtas ka."

Sigurado si Ryusui na pulang-pula na ang mukha niya at sa totoo lang, nais na niyang mangisay sa sobrang kilig pero nginisian lang niya si Tsukasa at nagpasalamat. Nakatunganga nalang siya doon dahil hindi niya talaga niya ang gagawin pa niya. Nakita nalang niyang ngumiti ng kaunti sa kaniya si Tsukasa bago siya sumabit sa kabilang gilid ng jeep. Umandar na yung jeep at nabigla si Ryusui kaya medyo nawala siya sa balanse. Dahil sa mabilis na reflexes ni Tsukasa, ginamit niya yung isa niyang kamay para tulungan si Ryusui.

"Nabigla lang ako." Sabi niya.

Sinamahan nga siya ni Ryusui hanggang doon sa toda na sasakyan niya papasok doon sa subdivision nila.

Ayaw niyang masanay, pero gusto niyang maulit muli.

Sa wakas ay dumating na ang Biyernes, at ang huling araw na uuwi si Ryusui sakay sa jeep kasama si Tsukasa.

"Oy, kamusta?" Ngiti ni Ryusui. "May dala nga pala ako para sa'yo."

"Mahilig ka magbigay ng kung anu-ano, 'no?"

"Minsan." Tawa niya. "Pero ito kasi mukhang kailangan mo." Naglabas si Ryusui ng limang pirasong itim na panali ng buhok. "Kuwento kasi ni Kohaku na madalas bumibili ka nalang ng sanrio sa tindahan kasi nakakalimutan mong bumili ng mas matibay at napipigtas sila agad. Garter 'tong mga 'to kaya hindi mapipigtas agad."

"Para saan?"

"Dahil napasaya mo ako ngayong linggo. Kabadong-kabado kaya talaga ako dahil hindi talaga ako sumasakay ng public transportation pero ng dahil sa'yo gumaan yung pakiramdam ko."

Hindi alam ni Tsukasa, pero parang namamaalam na ewan si Ryusui. Kaya tinanggap nalang niya. Nag-usap sila buong biyahe hanggang sa bumaba si Tsukasa.

"Sige." Ngiti ni Ryusui sa kanya at pinanood ni Tsukasa ang unti-unting paglayo ng jeep.

Pagdating ng Lunes ay hindi na nakita ni Tsukasa si Ryusui sa jeep. Alam naman ni Tsukasa yung facebook niya pero nahiya siyang mag-add fried kaya hindi niya ginawa. Ganon din sa mga sumunod na araw, tulad ng dati ay mag-isa na siyang umuuwi.

"Hoy," Ginulat siya ni Kohaku. "Tumayo ka na diyan sunod na tayong magpeperform."

Tumango si Tsukasa at saka tumayo. Nilagay niya sa likod yung buhok niyang nakatirintas at sinamahan ang kaniyang mga kaklase sa pagcheck sa mga props nila.

Kinakabahan si Tsukasa. Paano ba naman, halos kalahati ng grade nila ang performance na ito. Tapos ang section na mananalo ay exempted na sa final exam ng semester na iyon. Nakatayo na siya sa puwesto at hinihintay nalang nila ang tugtog. Nagpalakpakan ang mga manonood at may mga nagsitilian ang mga kababaihan, pero iisang boses ang nangibabaw sa kanilang lahat.

"WHOOO! GO GUYS KAYA NIYO YAN! GO TSUKASA! GO KOHAKU! GO MATSUKAZE! GO HYOGA! GO HOMURA! GALINGAN NIYO!" Napatingin sila sa bleachers at nakita nila ang mga kaibigan nila galing sa ibang strand na nanonood. Ang sumisigaw ng malakas ay si Ryusui na may hawak pang tarpaulin kasama ni Taiju. Tumama ang kanilang tingin at kinindatan siya ni Ryusui.

Siguro mamaya iaadd na nga niya iyon sa Facebook.

**Author's Note:**

> ayan tapos na! sana nagustuhan niyo HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
